


Reciprocidad

by Inefable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/pseuds/Inefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos se entienden en su propia y extraña reciprocidad de desprecio, aún cuando a veces sólo fingen despreciarse para tener una excusa para seguir hablando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocidad

**Author's Note:**

> • Disclaimer - 'Harry Potter' pertenece a J.K.R.  
> • Premio - Mejor fic IC (en personaje) en un concurso de El Coliseo.

No sabría cómo explicar qué es lo que siente por Malfoy precisamente porque nada es demasiado claro cuando están juntos. Aunque está seguro de que no lo quiere y que lo detesta más que nunca, tiene claro que sí lo necesita.

Malfoy es ese fragmento de su vida que no fue alterado con el fin de la guerra, el único que lo mira como siempre y que no balbucea elogios cuando está a su lado.

Es quien le recuerda que aún tiene un propósito, aún si es uno tan frívolo como competir con él por cualquier nimiedad que ambos puedan llegar a desear al mismo momento.

Ahora que Voldemort no es más que un triste y distante recuerdo, Harry se siente más solo que nunca. Sí, todavía tiene a sus amigos y estar con ellos es reconfortante, y todas las personas que en su momento no creyeron en sus 'locuras y sueños de grandeza', ahora lo idolatran.

'Harry Potter: El Gran Héroe, El Salvador, El Joven Que Lo Venció'…

Y no es que no aprecie el agradecimiento de la gente, pero a veces quiere ser sólo Harry… y la simple idea de serlo lo transporta de regreso a sus once años, a un pasado en el cual sí tenía una meta, a pesar de todavía no conocerla por completo.

Con Voldemort muerto y la guerra finalizada, ¿para qué sirve El Gran Harry Potter? Ahora es sólo el objeto de conversaciones ajenas y piezas de ficción que ni siquiera cuentan bien los acontecimientos.

Es como si se hubiese matado a sí mismo al terminar con Voldemort. Ya no tiene una grandiosa hazaña por delante ni una razón útil para existir.

Excepto cuando se cruza con Malfoy.

Cada vez que se encuentran en los pasillos del Ministerio, éste lo mira con rechazo. Nunca hay ni siquiera un ápice de adoración ni gratitud en su mirada. Es un imbécil desagradecido.

Y, sin embargo, Harry olvida todo posible conflicto interno al discutir con él porque todo se reduce a un simple "eres un idiota, Malfoy" y al clásico "te detesto, Potter".

Todo es tan sencillo cuando su día transcurre acompañado por esas tontas peleas que le recuerdan a Hogwarts, pero que, por alguna desconocida razón, no lo hacen sentirse terminado y víctima de su propio efectuado destino.

—Potter…

Su divague mental es interrumpido por la voz que lo impulsa a llegar al Ministerio más temprano de lo requerido, tan sólo para discutir por todo y por nada durante un rato.

Observa a Malfoy en silencio, pero indicándole con un gesto que sí lo está escuchando.

El otro muchacho abre la boca y cuando parece que está a punto de decir algo, suspira y mira hacia otro lado. Luce nervioso y eso, sin dudas, es algo inusual en él, dado a que siempre se ve seguro de sí mismo, en especial cuando está cerca suyo, casi como si le doliese físicamente dejar a la luz cualquier signo de debilidad.

—Hace bastante que quiero decirte algo —musita finalmente y no sin dificultad, pero recomponiendo su postura e intentando verse indiferente.

¿Significa esto que el momento ha llegado?

Harry ha estado pensando mucho en él últimamente y llegado a la conclusión de que aunque sigue comportándose como un imbécil cada vez que se ven, Malfoy sí ha cambiado sin cambiar realmente. Continúa siendo combativo, egocéntrico y Slytherin en todo sentido, pero al menos ahora tiene las prioridades mejor acomodadas… Ya no es un intento de Mortífago.

Y quizás por fin se ha armado de fuerza para pedir perdón.

Perdonar a Draco Malfoy, su pesadilla andante de Hogwarts, es algo sobre lo que tendrá que meditar mucho antes de tomar una decisión al respecto.

Puede que la relación de amor-odio… No, sólo de odio que tiene con él lo ayude en más de una manera, pero sigue siendo Malfoy. O sea, M-A-L-F-O-Y.

Tal vez nunca fue tal desalmado como Voldemort, pero sí causó mucho sufrimiento. ¿Cómo perdonarle todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Malfoy sólo fue prisionero de su propia estupidez, un joven tonto y asustado que jamás midió las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Y si debe ser honesto, ¿acaso él no habría hecho lo mismo por salvar a sus propios padres?

Tampoco puede pasar por alto el hecho de que Malfoy sí intentó ayudarlo más de una vez. ¿Qué otra meta podría haber tenido al fingir no reconocerlo en la Mansión? ¿Y para qué intentar detener a Crabbe?

No obstante, quizás está llevando todo demasiado lejos. Puede que Malfoy sólo quiera darle las gracias por haberlo salvado.

Pero Malfoy diciendo 'gracias' suena igual de descabellado que imaginarlo pidiendo perdón y eso hasta casi le provoca una sonrisa. La arrogancia del muchacho a veces es divertida. De hecho, Malfoy en sí es bastante entretenido cuando no está intentando provocar su muerte.

A veces se cansan un poco de discutir y van al séptimo piso a jugar un rato al Quidditch en el campo experimental del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

Malfoy es un pésimo perdedor, pero ya no se enfada tanto como lo hacía en el colegio.

Y después de los pseudo-partidos, en ocasiones se quedan hablando en las gradas. Sí, se insultan la mayoría del tiempo, pero lo cierto es que Malfoy no es tan desagradable como lo parece. Hasta puede ser un tanto amigable. Pero muy, muy poco y sólo cuando hay Firewhiskey involucrado.

—Potter…

Y aquí está, el momento en que Malfoy demostrará cuánto ha crecido y madurado, a pesar de seguir siendo tan peleador como siempre. Finalmente va a aceptar la responsabilidad de todos sus errores y a comportarse como un adulto.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el Viernes a la noche?... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

…

Y más …

Harry pestañea dos veces. Y dos veces más, por las dudas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta en un susurro, a duras penas escuchando su propia voz y sintiendo que los segundos avanzan de manera ralentizada. ¿Y en qué momento todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor? Se lleva una mano a la nariz para comprobar que los anteojos están en su lugar.

Malfoy levanta una ceja y luego pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—¿Tienes problemas de audición o es que tu poco desarrollado cerebro es incapaz de calibrar dos preguntas consecutivas? —Su actitud es tan soberbia como de costumbre, pero el gris de sus ojos tiene un tinte travieso que Harry jamás vio antes—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo… idiota?

Y entonces Harry sonríe porque sí, aunque Malfoy es un perfecto imbécil, detestarlo es casi necesitarlo para sobrevivir. Un mundo en el que no puede pelearse con él, es una realidad ficticia y deprimente. Harry es Harry Potter porque venció a Voldemort, porque es Gryffindor, porque es valiente… y porque discute con Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy es una parte importante de su vida y sin la guerra de por medio, eso es cada vez más evidente. Los días en que llega un poco tarde y no se lo cruza por los pasillos, son días en que se pasa las horas pensando que a la mañana siguiente se levantará más temprano.

Cuando Malfoy baja la guardia por tan solo unos momentos, hasta pueden conversar de manera civilizada. Y lo cierto es que tienen bastantes cosas en común, aunque ni siquiera es necesario que las tengan porque a Harry le gusta escuchar todo lo que Malfoy tiene que decir.

Una vez, incluso, el chico le confesó que le gusta la música y largó un comentario al pasar diciendo que "algún día te voy a tocar algo, Potter". Pero su sonrisa no tuvo nada que ver con el piano sobre el que le habló momentos atrás.

En esas situaciones, Harry no lo entiende, pero no deja que su propia confusión lo confunda. Malfoy es lo que provoca sus 'ggrrggs internos' y a la vez el causante de todas sus sonrisas a escondidas porque, vamos, es Malfoy, Harry no puede admitir que le hace sonreír cuando se pone a despotricar sobre cualquiera que sea el tema del día.

«No seas inepto, Potter. El piano _debe_ obedecerme.»

«Sí, lo que sea, Malfoy.»

¿Y qué más puede responderle? No puede decirle que verlo enojado es gracioso y que sus planes de venganza para con objetos inanimados lo mantienen alegre durante todo el día.

Tampoco puede confesarle que incluso cuando están discutiendo, nada lo hace sentirse más vivo. Ya no hay profecías ni Voldemort, ya nada tiene sentido… excepto él.

Ellos se entienden en su propia y extraña reciprocidad de desprecio, aún cuando a veces sólo fingen despreciarse para tener una excusa para seguir hablando.

Así que, ¿por qué no?

Además, sinceramente, Malfoy siempre ha estado bueno.


End file.
